


an accidental discovery

by radiowaltz



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Relationship Discovery, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowaltz/pseuds/radiowaltz
Summary: You work as a set assistant for Bohemian Rhapsody and accidentally discover two of the actors having an intimate moment together.





	an accidental discovery

You love your job. You’re a set assistant for Bohemian Rhapsody, so you get to spend all day working around actors. You’re especially excited about this job because you’ve loved Queen for years. It’s exciting seeing how the movie is getting made and watching the actors get into costume to become rockstars.

The entire cast is a dream to work with. They’re polite and friendly. They’ve included you and some of the other crew in their parties or when they go out for drinks. You really love working with all of them.

You also notice how close the main four actors are. Rami, Joe, Gwilym, and Ben are so tightly knit. You think it’s nice that they’ve become family while working on this movie. You’ve worked on so many sets where the actors didn’t like each other. So it’s a breath of fresh air to see a group who genuinely loves each other.

You know they’re good friends. Joe and Rami might be closer than the others, but you learn quickly that they’ve known each other for a decade. That explains why they’re so close and affectionate. You’ve heard whispers that there’s something more between them, but you don’t believe those. It’s none of your business anyway. 

Except, the more you hear about it from the girls in the makeup trailer or the guys in the sound booth, the more you think it might be true. Several people have said they’ve caught Rami and Joe kissing. It makes you uncertain. Gossip spreads quickly on film sets. Rumors also fly around quickly too. You think you would have seen something by now if it were true.

You watch Rami and Joe closely over the next couple weeks. They are more touchy feely than anyone else in the cast. They do look at each other with a lot of fondness. But you don’t see anything that hints that they’re having a secret affair. They treat each other like old friends.

So you forget about it. You have other things to worry about. You need to focus on your job and not the love lives of actors.

But then one day you accidentally stumble upon them. You’re running to storage to pick up some items for one of the interior studio scenes. You’re not paying attention to where you’re going, so focused on the checklist of items you have in your hand. You almost miss it.

And then out of the corner of your eye you see two people pressed together between some of the trailers. They’re mostly hidden from view. You try to sneak a better look. You almost drop your phone in surprise when you realize it’s Joe and Rami.

They’re kissing. It’s messy and rushed. You think they don’t want to get caught when they snuck away for some alone time. They’re intertwined so closely together that you almost can’t tell where one begins and the other ends. Rami’s back is against the trailer’s side and he has his arms wrapped around Joe’s neck. His lips looks swollen from kissing. Both of their clothes are rumpled. 

You watch, unable to look away. You feel yourself start to grow warm when Rami slings a leg over Joe’s hip. Joe pushes Rami up so he can wrap his legs around Joe’s waist. You didn’t realize Joe was strong enough to hold someone up like that. He holds Rami up against the trailer as he attacks him with kisses. Rami moans and whimpers. The sound shoots straight through you.

“Want you to fuck me,” you hear Rami say.

You don’t hear Joe’s reply because you book it out of there before either of them have a chance to catch you watching. Your cheeks are red with arousal and embarrassment.

You realize that all the rumors were true. Joe and Rami are definitely having a secret affair. Once you’re away and can think clearly, you realize that it does make sense. They’re cute together and they clearly care about each other. But they must want to keep it a secret if they haven’t told anyone.

You won’t share their secret. But you still can’t look either of them in the eye when you see them on set later that day.


End file.
